Inferno
by Pureblood Status
Summary: Sara felt a pang of jealousy, but not because of the girl’s beauty. Yuuki Kuran seemed so joyful. So happy. So innocent. The exact opposite of Sara. An AU story exploring a complicted and jealousy-filled friendship between Yuuki and Sara.


_Plot bunnies are dangerous things. One minute you can be working on finishing your other stories, and the next minute you start writing a completely new story. The idea for this story has been floating around my head for a few days. I guess because there aren't a lot of stories from Sara Shirabuki's perspective. Based off of recent chapters of the manga, it seems that she will have a bigger role in the story. _

_I enjoy writing stories where all the Kurans are alive. I just love them so much (I even like Rido a little. HATE the council, though). So, __**Haruka and Juuri are still alive in this story and Yuuki never became human. **_

_This story follows a complicated friendship between Yuuki and Sara. Throw Kaname in there, and you have some dramatic stuff going on. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight or anything to do with it. I do have a really cute Cross Academy necklace, though.

**A Glimpse of Perfection**

Purebloods were not known for having their happy endings. There futures were always uncertain and their endings were always tragic. This was something the young Sara Shirabuki had learned early. Her deceased parents, the parents she never knew, were a perfect example of this. They had been enthusiastic when they found out they were having a child, but everyone knew how dangerous pureblood pregnancies were. Sadly, Sara's mother died while giving birth to her. Taken over by intense grief, Sara's father committed suicide a few hours later. Since Sara had no parents to look after her she was taken in by her uncle.

Keiji Shirabuki took in his baby niece grudgingly. He had never approved of his younger brother's eccentric wife and was ashamed of his brother's weakness by committing suicide. However, it would reflect poorly upon him if he were not to watch after his last living relative. He would make sure she was an obedient, sophisticated girl who would not do anything to embarrass her clan. Keiji hired the best tutors for her and made sure she was introduced into the fine arts at an early age. He wasn't afraid to introduce his young niece to the horrors of the world, either. When Sara grew her fangs, instead of letting her drink from a servant, Keiji brought a human to her. The human died from blood loss right in front of her. Sara had been frightened and in tears but Keiji told her that it was shameful to cry. He told her that she would have to kill in order to survive.

By the time she was six, Sara was much more mature than other children her age. The servants of the manor would cower in fear from any cold glare she gave them. Money was never an issue and Sara was given anything she wanted. There was one thing, however, that Sara did not have.

_Friends. _

A pureblood always had to watch their back and had trouble knowing who to trust. They were praised and revered publicly, but one could never know who would stab them in the back. All of this was due to the rich, pure, _powerful _blood that ran through her veins. Sara may have power when it came to her words, behavior, and looks, but her powers as a pureblood were still weak due to her young age. Keiji didn't allow her to go anywhere without a group of guards. Due to that, not many other young vampires were comfortable around her. Or they didn't know how to act around a pureblood princess like her. While other children were playing outdoors or with their toys, Sara was put through the strictest of etiquette classes. She always tried to stop herself from being hurt by their silent rejection. She liked to pretend the other children were just intimidated by her stunning beauty and status.

Six-year old Sara had being reading of Shakespeare when her uncle came into the room. He had a stern aura around him that told her he had something serious to talk about. Everything about him was serious and Sara never really had easy conversation. She closed the book and placed it on the spot next to her. Keiji stood in front of her and his tall figure threw a shadow across her small one. Sara looked up at him with a detached expression.

"Is there something you would like to discuss with me, uncle?" she asked. Keiji nodded briefly.

"You are young Sara, but you still have duties to your clan. One of them is to continue your bloodline. You do not have any brothers so that means you will have to find a fiancée outside of your family." Sara took all of this in calmly. She always knew her uncle would arrange her engagement. Pureblood marriages helped strengthen existing clans and made sure the vampire society stayed balanced. Purebloods were always so rare and unions between them protected them from going extinct. Sara had no fairytale dreams of falling in love with a handsome prince or being swept off her feet. She looked at Keiji with eyes that could have belonged to a much older girl.

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes, actually," replied Keiji. He regarded Sara questionably. "What do you know about the Kuran clan?"

Sara quickly thought of everything she knew about the other pureblood family. Thousands of years ago, the Kurans ruled as the rulers of the vampire world. They were even looked upon as higher than other purebloods. After ruling for so many years, the last Kuran king decided to step down and establish the Council of the Elders to govern the vampire race. The Kurans still had high power and allies even now. Sara couldn't help but think it was foolish of them to give up their power so suddenly. The current members of the family were the siblings, Haruka and Juuri Kuran, and their children, Kaname and Yuuki. Their uncle, Rido Kuran, had died many years earlier. Everyone only found out recently about Yuuki's existence; the daughter that was kept hidden for five years. Sara's eyes widened a little and she looked up at Keiji.

"Are you going to arrange a marriage between Kaname Kuran and me?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, we are going to the Kuran residence for a private dinner. While we are there you will be on your best behavior and make a good impression. If Haruka and Juuri show interest in you, I will discuss further plans with them," said Keiji. He gave Sara a stern stare and then made his exit. The young girl got up from her seat and walked to the window.

To Sara, the engagement was already set. It wouldn't be hard to charm her way into the hearts of the Kurans. Powerful they may be, but Sara heard they were pacifist and quick to kindness.

Tomorrow would be _very _interesting indeed.

----------------

Sara followed Keiji through the large double doors of the mansion. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress that matched the sapphire color of her eyes. Her wavy gold locks were shining and pulled back delicately with a ribbon. Altogether, she looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. Her black shoes made tapping noises as she followed her uncle's long strides. They were greeted by the maid who was supposed to show them to one of the sitting rooms. Sara had to admit that the Kuran mansion was much more beautiful than Shirabuki manor. She passed so many paintings of beautiful portraits of past Kuran ancestors and some paintings she thought she had seen in museums. Sara could imagine herself living in this elaborate palace.

Sara and Keiji froze when faint laughter reached their ears. The maid looked back at them when she noticed they had stopped following her. The light laughter reached their ears again and Sara identified it as young female voice. Keiji looked at the maid for an answer to the silent question.

"Yuuki-sama must have finished her lessons. I'm not sure she was told we would have visitors today," replied the maid. Keiji's eyebrow rose slightly.

"She is allowed to run about the house unattended?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, Shirabuki-sama. She is usually under the careful watch over her brother or parents." As soon as the words left her mouth a small figure came twirling around the corner of the hallway. Sara stared at the girl incredulously. Anytime Sara pictured any of the Kurans she always imagined regal, serious vampires. The pureblood before her seemed just the opposite. She had a different type of beauty about her that was different than Sara's. It was like she was the epitome of childish innocence. Her whole body was moving gracefully and her crimson eyes shone with undeniable happiness.

Sara felt a pang of jealousy, but not because of the girl's beauty. Yuuki Kuran seemed so joyful. So happy. So innocent. The exact opposite of Sara.

Yuuki stopped her playful twirling when she saw that she wasn't alone in the hallway. Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment. She should have sensed the presences of others but she had been a little distracted. The maid quickly went up to the small child and put her hand on her shoulder. The maid's eyes quickly darted to Keiji as the man looked at Yuuki disapprovingly.

"Have you finished your lessons, Yuuki-sama?" she asked. Yuuki looked up at the Level C vampire above her with a slight pout.

"My lessons are so _boring_. Onii-sama said that I could leave them early and play," answered Yuuki. The maid sighed and nodded. She was aware that her young master was most likely lying and had left her lessons without permission. Yuuki had just started her lessons recently and was still getting used to them. It was obvious to everyone that she didn't enjoy them. Yuuki was a well-behaved child but she wasn't used to being around other vampires. The strict teachers her parents hired intimidated her a little.

"Okay then," replied the maid. She would have to report this to Haruka and Juuri. Yuuki smiled up at her and then turned her attention to Keiji and Sara. She sensed an aura around them that was different than the other vampires she encountered. It was a strong presence and she could almost smell strong blood coming from them. She looked at Keiji and then her eyes locked on Sara.

"Who are you?" Yuuki asked Sara. Sara's examined Yuuki coolly. She had never been given the permission to leave her lessons early. The youngest Kuran was an undignified girl. However, Sara had to be polite if she wanted to impress Haruka and Juuri so she put on a small smile. She opened her mouth to answer, but Keiji cleared his throat. He looked down at Yuuki.

"I am Keiji Shirabuki and this is my niece, Sara Shirabuki. We have come to have dinner with your family," he said. "Were you informed that a pureblood clan was coming?" Yuuki looked at him in confusion and then recognition passed in her eyes. She giggled.

"Oh! You're the important people that mother and father said were coming!" Yuuki said excitedly. The Shirabukis frowned at her unbecoming manner but innocent Yuuki wasn't aware of their disapproval.

"Yuuki?" said a young male voice. Everyone looked up to see a boy coming towards them. Sara felt her eyes widen in awe. He was one of the most beautiful vampires she had ever seen. His dark brown tresses brushed her shoulder in soft waves. His skin was flawless and his skin was perfectly symmetrical. He had deep, wine-red eyes. Sara felt heart race when they landed on her before they turned to look at Yuuki.

"Kaname-oniisama!" said Yuuki. She ran to Kaname and threw her arms around his lean frame. Sara watched the scene with jealous eyes. Kaname was going to be her fiancée. He should be looking at her, amazed by her beauty. Sara's eyes narrowed as Kaname wrapped his arms lightly around Yuuki. She saw him bend down and whisper something in Yuuki's ear. Yuuki pulled away from him with a slight blush on her face and nodded. Kaname looked at the Shirabukis.

"Hello. It is nice to see you again, Keiji," he said. He held his hand out to the older man who shook it.

"Good evening, Kaname. It was kind of your parents to invite us to dinner. This is my niece, Sara." He put his hand on Sara and pushed her forward a little. Kaname walked forward and grabbed Sara's hand lightly. He brought her fingers to his lips but did not kiss them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sara." Sara stared at in a daze before pulling away and curtsying.

"It is nice to meet you, Kaname," she replied. Kaname smiled briefly and took a step away from her.

"Dinner will be starting soon. I will bring you to my parents Keiji and you can speak with them. If it is okay with you, Sara can spend time with Yuuki." Keiji nodded. He gave Sara a look, the one that meant she would be punished if she did not behave. He turned and followed Kaname. Yuuki turned to Sara and smiled. An awkward silence ensued as the two children were left alone. Finally, Yuuki spoke up and asked Sara a question that made the other girl freeze.

"Do you want to be friends?"

_I will update this story when I have time. Please review and give me your opinions. _


End file.
